kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Wanted Audience
General information= Wanted Audience is episode 2b of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku It first aired on October 4, 2016. Summary HJ5 finally get a chance to perform at a gig, but only one key thing is missing: the audience. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Minor *Square Watermelon (debut) Plot In the lounge, G proclaims that their headlining concert is going to be the best one ever and also their first. They had a nice catering table set up, that is, until Angel accidentally falls backwards into it after hearing about "square watermelon". The girls agree that everything has gone perfect so far, even Rudie hasn't ruined the fun yet. Unfortunately for the girls, Rudie does pop up and attempt to tell them that there is a small detail that was left uncheck, however the girls ignore him and make haste towards the venue. On stage, the girls introduce themselves to a staggering amount of audience members. Well, just Rudie who pretends to be several different fans. G confronts him, but he sort of beats around the bush. He mentions it was sold out so he goes to check with the booking agent while the girls notice that there was some trace of an audience here. The girls deduce that they left before it got started and hope nothing bad as happened to them (such as an alien abduction from "square watermelon"). Angel suggest they went to the beach to play beach blanket bingo. On the way to the beach the girls notice a huge crowd facing the ocean, but are unsure of what they are doing. Music propels down from the helicopter despite G's practical approach of using a megaphone and yells at them to go back to the convention center. A man proceeds to scolds her for getting in the way of the bicentennial beach balloon festival The girls apologize, but the man rudely flings Love into their blimp, sending the girls away towards the park. Still discussing about the square watermelon invasion, Baby is enamored by a giant stuffed panda bear. G searches for signs of life but ends up not finding anything. Love notices a giant rip in the bear and mentions that it could be an interdemensional portal but Baby innocently hugs it, and is sucked right into the bear. Music bravely goes in after her. The girls agree to split up but the bear starts moving has a life of it's own. The girls decide to venture in after them. While deciding how the girls will split up, the bear stands up and begins moving on it's own. In the next shot, a girl and her mom are standing over a broken picture frame which the girl blames on the bear. The woman doesn't believe her until she sees the giant panda wandering outside their house leaving the mom speechless and the girl rubbing it in her face. The panda wanders about the city while the girls try to control it, but all they do is end up causing more chaos and destruction. The fabric tears and the panda splits wide up, the girls clamber to the top of the stuffing. Two children stand outside, scolding the girls for ruining their attempt at the "world's largest teddy bear". Back at the lounge, G feels like there's something missing (besides the audience), but something that will catapult them to super-stardom. The audience is still missing, and there has to be a clue somewhere. The doorbell rings and Music answers, a massive pile of square watermelons topple on top of her, a delivery made specially for Love. Baby manages to find some hats which sparks an idea in Angel. She leads them towards the caves and explains that she heard Baby yell "aha, bats!" when she, in fact, yelled out "aha, hats". Angel sarcastically says atleast they didn't upset anyone that time, but after leaving, two birdwatchers pop out of the bush and talk amongst themselves that they still haven't found a wax wing whispering wipperwillow (the bird the girls unintentionally scared away) which only comes out once every ten years. The girls walk down the street, depressed, and split to search the entire city. Music checks the mall, Angel searched underwater, G puts up posters all over, and Baby looks under a pillow. Love is seen trying to send a message to the square watermelons. The day has come to an end, and still, no audience has been found. Rudie tries to find a silver lining by saying they're starting a new trend where concerts are preformed without fans. Angel regroups with the girls who unfortunately, haven't found any trace of the audience either. Another knock at the door prompts a glare from Music to Love, asking if she ordered anymore fruit. When Music opens the door, a group of wild fans trample over her and scare off the other girls and Rudie. One man tells them the janitor said they left their stuff overnight which G corrects them "this morning" but as it turns out, the concert the girls were scheduled for was supposed to happen the night before at 9pm instead of 9am (thanks, once again, to Rudie). He passes it off as no big deal, asking "what's the difference" as the girls angrily exit the lounge. The watermelon hovers in the air and retorts to Rudie that clocks in this dimension are "so primitive", sending him running. The episode ends with Rudie reaching in and handing the watermelon his business card, asking if he has any reputable representation in this dimension, and beckons to call him. Quotes *Angel: I'm OK! I landed on myself and broke my fall. ---- *Rudy:"9am, 9pm? To-MAY-toes, to-MAH-toes? What's the difference!?" *Square Watermelon: ''"Don't ask me. Clocks in this dimension are so primitive!" Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes